Weeping Willow
by sofia313
Summary: Begins 5x3. Not sure he trusts himself, Sam decides to give up hunting and goes off on his own. For a short while he works in a bar before reuniting with his brother and Castiel. Everything should be back to normal, but things are rarely that simple to the Winchesters.


**Warning, mature content**

* * *

**Part 1**

Jessica… Sam looked at the woman standing in front of him in his small motel room. They worked together in a bar; she assisted the chef in the kitchen. Jessica… No, she wasn't Jessica. Her name was Willow. She was a nice girl. Not very chatty, but that certainly wasn't a bad thing. She didn't constantly harass him with her questions like most of his co-workers. They were curious about him. Where had he come from, why was he here, what was his story. If they would only know…

He had freed the devil. He was a freak. A monster. Not even his own brother could trust him anymore. He only wanted to disappear. Forget everything. Slowly he moved toward Jessica. No, not Jessica, Willow. She was looking at him calmly with her brown eyes. Her long dark brown hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of worn-out jeans and a t-shirt.

They had been the last two people in the bar and they have had couple of drinks while closing up. He had asked would she like to come with him and for some reason she had said yes. Now he was tipsy and not quite sure what the hell he was doing. He had dreamt of Jessica and Lucifer again last night and he really needed a distraction.

For this one night he wanted to forget everything else. Logic faded as he looked at her in the dim light of the motel's neon sign. Jessica… He slid his arms around her back and pulled her against him. She tipped her face up and ran her tongue along her upper lip, not in a flirty way, but as if her mouth had gone dry.

He lowered his face to hers and tasted her soft lips. He needed her warmth. Her closeness. Tonight she would be his Jessica. She offered him escape. He tipped his head to the side and his tongue played with hers. Some part of him was still capable of thinking rationally, so he forced himself to pull away.

"Are you sure you want this?" he murmured.

She nodded. For a brief moment he thought that she didn't really strike him as a woman who went for one night stands, but those thoughts disappeared quickly. Right now he didn't really care. He took her hand and drew her into the tiny bathroom. His shirt flew on the floor before he kissed her again. She pulled away and looked at the tattoo on his chest.

Surprisingly she didn't ask any questions, she simply traced the pattern of the tattoo softly with her fingertips. He had plenty of scars all over his body and clearly she noticed them as well. Again she didn't say anything; she just leaned up to press a kiss on his lips. Quickly he took a hold of the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

She was wearing pink lace bra and as he soon noticed, matching panties. He took a brief moment to look at her body while he brushed his fingers over her neck and shoulder. Soft and warm. His gaze drifted to the lacy edge of her bra and the round tops of her breasts. She was beautiful. Quickly he took a condom out of his pocket before removing his jeans and boxers.

Her eyes widened a little as she observed his body, but he barely noticed that. His fingers unhooked her bra and pulled her panties down her legs before he led her into the shower. She turned the water on and sighed as it caressed her body. He reached toward her and carefully removed her glasses.

She blinked for a moment before she pressed against him. That was more than he could take; he leaned down and took her mouth with his quite roughly. His hand slid over her back, up and down, around the sides, over her shoulders. Absentmindedly he grabbed soap and soaped up her sides and breasts. Clearly she liked that, she arched into him. He smiled and turned her around so her back was against his chest.

"Sam," she muttered as her body tensed. "I don't…"

"No, no," he assured quickly. "I'm just going to wash you."

She relaxed as he ran his soapy hands over her breasts and rubbed her nipples until they were hard.

"I think we're clean enough," he murmured and turned her around. Impatiently he touched her shoulders, trailed down her breasts, sliding his hand lower. She gasped as he slipped a finger between her legs, exploring her soft folds. Her whole body tensed as he rubbed her clit, hoping to get her ready as soon as possible.

He wanted to bury himself inside of her and forget everything else. Judging by her whimpers, she was ready. He grabbed the condom and tore it open before he gripped her hips and guided her onto him. She cried out as he entered her and she sank her nails into his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he panted. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and squeezed his shoulders tighter. She felt very tight, she probably hadn't had sex for a while. He kept his thrusts gentle until he felt her body relaxing. After that, he moved faster. She let out quiet whimpers while he groaned and panted. After they were finished, he carried her to the bed. She seemed tired and she was still panting heavily.

"Jess…Willow? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

"I should go," she murmured.

"No, no, don't go. Please stay."

She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Fine. I guess I could get some rest."

"Yeah, you should. I'll be right back."

He went back to the bathroom in order to wash himself. The condom was still on the floor, he threw it away without really looking at it. He didn't notice that the rubber had broken.


End file.
